


while you sleep in the pouring rain (just know i'll be with you someday)

by UndeniablyCedar



Series: everything is temporary (sticks and stones) [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author Projecting onto Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Author uses too many commas, Bittersweet, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Leaving Home, Moving Out, No Dialogue, i look at canon and i do not see, no beta we die like george in manhunt, rivalstwt crumbs, tfw you leave your best friend behind to move to the big city
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 19:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeniablyCedar/pseuds/UndeniablyCedar
Summary: In moving to Arizona, Dream leaves behind something important.---working title for this was 'dream but i project' so take that with what you will
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: everything is temporary (sticks and stones) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211483
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	while you sleep in the pouring rain (just know i'll be with you someday)

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from 16/04/16 by Cavetown
> 
> listened to these songs while writing:  
> -Night Knuckles (Cavetown)  
> -Meteor Shower (Cavetown)  
> -16/04/16 (Cavetown)  
> -Since I Saw Vienna (Wilbur)  
> -Seven (Sleeping at Last)  
> -Cough Syrup (Young the Giant)

The sunset painted the desert sky in brilliant shades, painting an almost perfect picture for the lone boy sat in the park down the street from his house. 

Don’t get him wrong—Dream loved sunsets. They were almost always a time of awe for him, the sky choosing to tattoo itself for the enjoyment of all underneath, a time of waiting for the night; a time of holding your breath for the beauty and for what was to come. 

Sunsets were a precursor to one of Dream’s favorite times of the day. 

This time, of course, being night, where the natural points of elements found on Earth itself burned bright millions of lightyears away, creating a connect-the-dot puzzle for what seemed like nobody but himself to figure out. 

Stargazing used to be a common Friday night activity for Dream. His parents used to find him out on his grassy front lawn laying out with his then best-friend Techno, watching the stars as they appeared in the darkening night sky. Techno was the one that encouraged this routine, teaching Dream every constellation he could, be it Orion or Ursa Major or even Cassiopeia. 

With every constellation came the story of how each came about. The Greek goddess Artemis and her grief over killing her would-be lover creating Orion, Zeus throwing a mother and son duo into the sky and shaping them into Ursa Major and Ursa Minor, and so on and so forth. 

This routine became tradition by the time they both hit high school, the impromptu classes on constellations devolving into quiet confessions and conversations consisting of rants about siblings (in Techno’s case), teachers (in Dream’s case), or peers (this one was both of them). 

Like gears moving on a smoothly running grandfather clock, their Friday nights looked like this: Techno would walk to Dream’s house (he lived down the street), and would sit and wait with Dream for the sun to set. Once the sun brushed the horizon like an artist slowly painting a portrait, Dream would bring out the snacks he kept for Friday nights and Friday nights only. They would split the food, laying out onto the grass and hoping that this would be the Friday they walked away with no grass stains. It wasn’t likely to happen, especially as Dream and Techno tended to wrestle almost every Friday. Techno was currently beating Dream, but that’s not important. 

Neither of them had seen any end to this tradition in the foreseeable future, barring the fact that they’d be going off to college in a year or so. However, neither of them had any luck in that sense. 

The summer before their senior year of high school, tragedy struck. Dream was moving away from the quiet town hidden away in rural Texas to the hot and arid desert that was Arizona. When he learned about it, he almost wept with despair. 

He didn’t know what he would do without the Friday nights, didn’t know what to do with the few ones he had left now that he knew there was a deadline. He was distraught, and didn’t want to ruin what he had left. 

So, he kept the distressing news from Techno, his best friend. He continued acting as if there would be no end to the Friday nights, filled with quiet conversations and comfortable silences. He didn’t say anything to anyone, especially Techno, not until that last Friday night. 

When he finally told Techno, it didn’t go well. 

He was—understandably—upset that Dream had kept such huge news from him for so long. Techno basically shut down, becoming as stony and cold to Dream as he was to any passing stranger. He was pissed. 

It took a few hours to reach an understanding, and Dream apologized like hell. 

After all was said and done, they once again sat and waited for the sun to set, the both of them silently choosing to make this last Friday end on a positive note. They wanted their last memories of the other to be nice. 

The morning found them asleep, still on the lawn they had spent hours upon hours of time on. The rays of dawn kissed their faces, dried tear tracks warming as the sky faded into morning. 

The clouds didn’t want to wake them, didn’t want to break this peaceful moment for the two, wanted to forever encase them in this perfect state of tranquility. 

But alas, Dream had to leave today. His house was packed and shipped, everything that was unable to fit into his old car either given away or sold. 

Techno and Dream exchanged sorrowful goodbyes, promising to keep in touch. Techno turned and headed home, quietly deciding to watch Dream leave for the last time. 

After the new house owners arrived, and all paperwork was signed, Dream started his car and left, not sparing a single glance back to the boy he didn’t know was there. 

Techno watched the car until he couldn’t anymore, and even then, he waited on his own lawn, under the sky with clouds just as mournful as he was. 

Dream’s phone dinged with a text, the first of hopefully many to come in the passing years. They promised to keep in touch. 

The thing about moving two states and a time zone over is that no matter how hard you try to keep in contact, you end up drifting apart. Messages would go unanswered for hours, which slid into days, which transformed into weeks and months. By winter that year, they hadn’t spoken in almost two months. He stopped hearing about Techno at all by that summer. 

At times, Dream still thinks about the quiet pink-haired boy from his time in Texas, looking back on those heat-glazed memories with the feeling of peace that you can only truly find in the afternoons and evenings in a rural town. 

As the stars begin to appear in the inky Arizona sky, the boy settles down to watch and solve a puzzle of his own making. 

He ignores the distinct feeling that something (or someone) is missing.

**Author's Note:**

> hooo boy did i project with this one
> 
> if you liked it, leave a comment! I swear I don't bite haha
> 
> socials:  
> @undeniablycedar on insta and twitter


End file.
